Stranger Danger
by LicoriceSpice
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was desperate for romance. One day she answers the door and is met face-to-face with a hunky stranger! She wants him and for an unexplained reason he was willing to give himself to her! Kagome thinks it is too good to be true, little does she know her life is about to be turned upside down. Rated M for lemons, language and all that other fun stuff.
1. Hunky Hunk

**[Full Summary] Kagome Higurashi was desperate for romance. One day she answers the door and is met face-to-face with a hunky stranger! She wants him and for an unexplained reason he was willing to give himself to her! Kagome thinks it is too good to be true, little does she know things are about to get interesting. Romance/Humor**

**{Rating} M for lemons, language and whatever other fun stuff happens.**

**|Disclaimer| I do NOT own Inuyasha, Hell I don't even own this computer!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_It was an average day for the average teen Kagome Higurashi. _

Kagome stood at her locker choosing the books for her next class. Her locker was a complete pig-sty, binders, paper, pens and… banana peels? Morphed her locker into a state of clutter and rot. She sighed as she pulled a book coated in some disgusting grime out. Other delinquents passed by threatening to puke by the horrendous smell leaking from the locker, others knew better and covered their noses.

After all everyone knew Kagome Higurashi, they learnt to avoid her. She was an outcast, a freak. No one liked her, even with her sweet personality and cute appearance people just turned up their nose to her. Kagome didn't understand why people didn't like her, yeah she was messy. But she was also sweet, and kind, isn't that all that matters?

Kagome ran a hand through her frizzy bed hair; she had gotten up late and didn't have time to brush it. Her tired eyes trained ahead of her as she walked through the crowd of students, they were like monsters at this time of day, all of them rushing to get to the cafeteria just to grab a cookie or two. They would run you over just to get one of the famous chocolate-chip cookies, Kagome would know she had been trampled countless times.

She continued to her next class. She always prayed to be the first one there because the next person to arrive was…Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Kaza was the most popular guy in school. Kagome had memorized where he sat every day for the past few months, now she was about to sit right next to him! You see, Sesshomaru had a routine which he followed every day. He would sit in the same seat, go to the same classes at the same time each day, sit with his girlfriend in every class but this one and look cool doing it all! Kagome now had her chance she sat in the seat next to the one she was sure he would go to.

Sure enough he sat down, right next to her. His long black hair flowed freely and his amber eyes gazed at the chalk board. Kagome bit her lip to supress the giggle about to explode. She watched the eye-candy next to her with sneaky glances and the casual 'Opps I dropped my pen'. The class soon started and everyone swarmed in and took their seats. Kagome noticed the dirty looks some of the girls were giving her, but she didn't really pay mind to it. She was used to it; after all it wasn't easy being Kagome Higurashi.

After class Kagome sadly parted from Sesshomaru, once in the hall she glanced around miserably. Everywhere she looked there were couples holding hands or sneaking kisses. She wanted what they had more than anything, but she was a lovesick freak nobody would ever go for.

The rest of the day Kagome gawked at the hotties in numerous classes. And before she knew it school was out. She sighed in both relief and despair. On the way home she walked behind a couple that were holding hands. She could hear them laughing at each other's funny jokes and how they would ever so often move closer just for the sake of being nearer. A gloomy expression came over the teen.

"It's like Kami's teasing me or something…" Kagome mumbled.

* * *

She eventually made it home. She had lived by herself for three months now; her parents had died only a year ago. After the accident she had lived with her grandmother but Kagome was responsible and was allowed freedom to live on her own. The money from her parents supported the house and necessities while Kagome's own hard work gave her things like her cell phone and cable. Immediately she unlocked the door and walked inside.

She collapsed onto the couch and let out a long sigh. "I need a shower…" She thought aloud.

The exhausted and sad girl got herself off the couch and managed to make it to the shower. She washed her hair thoroughly and lathered her skin with strawberry body wash. She closed her eyes taking in the delicious scent.

After a good twenty minute shower she wrapped herself in a towel. Her wet hair curled and stuck to her flawless skin. Smelling the body wash had made her hungry so she departed to the kitchen. She dug through the fridge in desperation looking for a snack, just as she was about to grab some leftovers the doorbell rang.

Kagome stood up straight. The thought of who it could possibly be came to mind. She shrugged it off and went to the door. She opened it and her mouth nearly dropped. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen was standing in HER doorway. He was clothed in black jeans and a red t-shirt with a leather jacket. His face was like a god, flawless and perfected. It was almost a sin to look at him he was so sexy!

Kagome pressed her lips together and gazed at his features. He had an ocean of silver hair that waved in the light breeze. Two amazingly amazing liquid gold eyes stared down at her and then at the top of his head were, two. Fuzzy. Ears. Kagome's mouth really did drop when she noticed the little fuzzy triangles protruding from his skull. 'Cosplay?' She thought.

She closed her mouth and looked at him waiting for him to say something, anything.

A smirk spread across his perfect lips, "Hey." He greeted.

Kagome's eyes widened the husky tone of his voice made her nearly fall over. This was too good to be true!

"H…Hi" She giggled nervously.

He looked at her like she was insane but regained his posture.

"I am looking for someone by the name of Kagome Higurashi." He stated.

Kagome's head began to spin, who was this guys!? And most importantly, was he single?! He gave her a weird glance; in return she smiled at him like an idiot. His eyebrows furrowed and he spoke again.

"Kagome Higurashi, is she here?"

Kagome's smile widened, "Ye…Yes! I'm Kagome."

He looked at her doubtfully. After a minute of awkwardness he said, "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Kagome stated stepping aside to let him in.

He walked in keeping a strait posture and a perfect walk. Kagome's heart was pounding she covered her mouth with a hand and smiled. 'He is sooooo hot!' She thought. She closed the door and came into the living room where the gorgeous stranger was seated.

"Um… I'll be right back, I need to get dressed." Kagome said pointing to the towel wrapped around her.

"No need." The hunk assured.

Kagome turned crimson, "O-Ok." She took a seat on the loveseat across from him.

He looked at her and smirked, Kagome just smiled back nervously.

"So what are you here for?" Kagome finally asked.

"Do you want me?" He suddenly said.

"What…?" Kagome asked taken aback.

"I said do you want me?" He repeated.

"I don't really understand what you mean by that?" She asked puzzled.

He sighed, "Just answer the question."

Kagome didn't understand what he was getting at but she managed to say, "…Yes?"

"Great, then I'm _yours_." He stated leaning back in the loveseat.

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"I. Am. Yours."

"You mean like we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Whatever you want." He said yawning.

Kagome frowned, 'This is some joke, and I know it.' She thought.

She looked at him, gawd he was so sexy! She cleared her throat. He looked at her with those amazing liquid gold eyes.

"I…I'm going to go get changed now." She declared standing up.

"Need some help?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Help me change?"

"Is that an order?" He asked.

"An order? Wait what!?" Kagome asked confused.

The hunk sighed. "I'm yours. So therefore I am to assist you in any way."

"I am so confused." Kagome admitted.

He face palmed. "Do I really need to explain all of this?"

She nodded, "It would kind of help."

He growled under his breath, yes he growled. But it was a pretty hot growl.

"You just said you wanted me. That binds the contract and therefore I am now yours." He began.

"What contract?" She asked.

He didn't answer her but kept on explaining. "When I said 'I am yours' it meant that I am literally yours. You can make me do anything, hells I could be your own personal sex slave! There are some boundaries on what you can make me do though, such as making me kill myself and do anything life-threatening. Also committing a crime, other than that I am yours to order. Oh and just a heads up I'm great at sex."

Kagome turned bright red. This guy was hers now? Who, what, where, when and why!?

"Oh and also, you can't fall in love with me." He added.

She looked at him, "Why what would happen then?" She asked.

"I don't really know, but I know it's not a good thing!"

Kagome got to her feet and began to pace, "So let me get this straight… Your _mine_? That means that I can make you do _anything_ right?"

"Well yes, other than the things I said you couldn't."

Kagome pondered on those thoughts for a minute. "What's your name?" She asked.

"It's Inuyasha, but if you don't like it feel free to change it." He replied.

Kagome smiled at him, "I like it."

He returned the smile, "Good. Now do you have anything you want me to do, or even something _we_ could do?" He asked seductively.

Kagome had to stop herself from falling over, "Nothing at the moment. But I need to get dressed so be right back!" She turned around and was about to walk away when she felt a hot breath by her ear.

"Or you could wear nothing." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome jumped back and laughed nervously. "Uh, you're fast… But um, nah I'm going to go get dressed." With that she sped to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Kagome took a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide. 'Wha-Did that really just happen?' She thought. She shook her head clear of any stray thoughts she was having and tried to focus on getting dressed. 'Come on Kagome, just get into your PJs and everything will be good.'

She slipped a pair of shorts and a matching blue tank-top on. After that she quickly brushed her messy wet hair. For a moment she looked at herself in the mirror, she decided she was presentable enough and walked out into the living room.

Suddenly Kagome screamed and covered her eyes; on the couch was Inuyasha…naked. It wasn't Kagome's fault it had startled her, she had never seen a naked guy and let alone with a thingy that big!

"Get some clothes on please…" She squeaked.

Suddenly the hot breath returned next to her ear, "Is that… an order?" He whispered.

Kagome got a shiver up her spine as she felt his body next to hers and certain body parts touching her. She suddenly released a sharp breath as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Y…Yes it's an order." She managed to say.

She heard him mumble something before pulling away but at the time she could care less what he was saying!

After a few moments she heard him announce, "I'm done."

Kagome hesitantly took her hands away from her eyes. He was fully clothed now. It made her feel relieved yet a little disappointed.

"I…I'm going to bed now!" Kagome declared and stomped out of the room.

Once she got into her bedroom she glanced at the clock, it was only 6:00pm and she was already going to bed… She really was a poor excuse for a teenager. Never the less, she climbed in and melted into the blankets. What had just happened was just too much to handle!

Kagome managed to fall asleep but it only lasted for about twenty minutes because she was awoken to something touching her breast. She moaned then her eyes slowly fluttered open. What she was met face-to-face with will never leave her mind.

Inuyasha was next to her (Topless) and groping her bare boob! His golden gaze fixated on her as she came into realization of what was going on. Then he smirked.

"Glad to see your awake now." He said.

Kagome immediately slapped him and yelled "HENTAI!" At him then she pulled the covers over her. Her eyes were wide with shock, 'That stupid perv!' She thought.

"Hey, Whatsyourface? I'm sorry." He said.

Kagome frowned, 'He forgot my name!?'

"Some boyfriend you turned out to be, trying to rape me like that!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I wasn't trying to rape you…" He said, "I was just curious…"

"Curious on how my boobs felt you pervert! Get out; you can go sleep on the couch!" She ordered.

Taking the order the hunky hunk left the room.

'Honestly who does he think he is!?' She thought.

She sighed. She wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight now…

* * *

**First chapter, as you can see no lemons (Yet). For those who are wondering why Inuyasha is there: It will explain later. Not now, later. I hope you at least liked it and got one or two laughs out of it. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, after all the more reviews the faster the updates! Thank you! **

**So I know I took this story down before but now I am re-writing it. And last time I wrote it I put myself in a position where I didn't know what to do with the story and I was too rushed. I know it will be better this time though! Remember to review, thanks!**


	2. Spicy Dream

**Hey everyone, I am extremely impressed by the amount to reviews I got on the last chapter! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that people enjoy reading my FanFics. I hope that I managed to reply to everyone's reviews, if not I am terribly sorry! Now, on with the story!**

**For the first time I am going to recommend a song that I suggest you listen to while reading this chapter. It is called 'Nightcore – Monster' by NamiXcore, you can find it on YouTube.**

**[Full Summary] Kagome Higurashi was desperate for romance. One day she answers the door and is met face-to-face with a hunky stranger! She wants him and for an unexplained reason he was willing to give himself to her! Kagome thinks it is too good to be true, little does she know things are about to get interesting. Romance/Humor**

**{Rating} M for lemons, language and whatever other fun stuff happens.**

**|Disclaimer| I don't own Inuyasha, but oh I wish I did… *Goes into fantasy land***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself as the warm water washed over her flawless skin, it made it's way down her curves and finally fell from her body and disappeared down the drain. She ran her fingers through her dripping wet hair intergrading the soap into her roots. Afterwards she rinsed the soap scum away leaving her locks feeling fresh and silky.

After a few more moments of letting her body soak she turned off the water and exited the shower. As she got out she grabbed a towel that sat near the kitchen sink. She dried her body then wrapped the towel around herself protecting her physique from the eyes of any lecherous being lurking around the house.

She sighed and opened the bathroom door. Before departing she took a peek to make sure a certain someone wasn't around, when she saw no sign of his presence she smiled and walked out into her bedroom.

After getting changed and her hair done up she left the room, moving into the living room. As she had expected Inuyasha was lying on the couch staring at the television, he was watching some terrible comedy.

Having realized she was there he sat up and looked at her.

Smirking he said, "Morning _beautiful_."

Kagome glared at him and ignored the comment. She left and went into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, as she entered the kitchen the most wonderful smell wafted into her nose.

Looking at the kitchen table she gasped.

An entire buffet of waffles and fruit were laid out. On either end of the table were two chairs with a plate and the necessary utensils needed. Her mouth dropped.

Suddenly a shiver went up her spine and a pair of hands wrapped around her bringing her into an embrace. She felt hot breath on her ear.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha whispered seductively. He nuzzled his face into her freshly washed hair and breathed deeply taking in her scent.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Yes, did you… did you make all of this yourself?"

His hands began to explore and eventually reached up into her shirt groping her bare breasts. He made an animalistic purr and moved his face and laid gentle kisses on her neck.

Kagome gasped when he began to travel his lips up her neck gracing it, until eventually they reached her mouth. He kissed her fiercely. Enchanted by the feel of his soft yet strong lips she kissed him back. Before she realized it they're tongues were exploring each other's mouths, she traced her tongue over his fangs and took in a sharp breath as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso.

Meanwhile one of his free hands seemed to have a mind of their own and began to travel to some of her lower regions…

Suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open and she jolted up! She was covered in sweat, certain parts of her body felt strange and her heart beat fast. It was just a dream.

She looked over to peer at her alarm clock, it was 4 am…. Her head fell back onto the pillow and she groaned.

She lay there for a few seconds until deciding she needed to get some water. She climbed out of bed and withdrew to the kitchen. As she stood pouring herself a glass of ice-cold water she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her.

She spun on her heals and found herself face-to-face with Inuyasha, his liquid gold eyes staring into her eyes. She gasped, "Inuyasha you scared me!" She whispered loudly.

He smirked, "Didn't mean to scare you. What're you doing up so late? Do you even know what time it is?"

Kagome sighed, "I had a weird dream." She admitted.

"What about?" He asked curiously sensing there was more to this 'weird dream'.

"None of your business…" She groaned.

"Whatever." He said turning around.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm going to bed." She was about to turn around and walk away when one of his powerful hands grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her back to face him.

His face leaned in slowly and he whispered seductively in her ear, "I can smell you're aroused." He smirked.

Kagome struggled to back up, her face a bright shade of crimson. "Per-pervert!" She whispered angrily trying to keep herself composed.

He took a step forward closing the distance between them, Kagome hesitantly looked up to meet his face. His eyes seemed like they were enchanting her, they were so… beautiful.

She hadn't looked so closely at him before, his features were literally angel-like. He was perfect, just perfect. That was the only word that came to her mind.

Without warning his lips crashed onto hers, even with the ferociousness of the kiss it was still sweet, still gentle, still like every kiss she imagined, it was literally mesmerizing…

* * *

**Just a heads up, there will be plenty of lemon in the next chapter! Also some things will start to be explained in the coming chapters. **

**Sorry about the shortness, I was planning on making it longer but I am on the school computer and I got caught not doing my work! First world problems!**

**Please review; the more reviews the faster the update!**


	3. A little taste of Heaven

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for updating late. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I am going to try and update faster this time! I'm going to try and get a chapter out at least once a week, and depending on the amount of reviews I'll decide which story to update sooner. Thank you for your support and on with the story! - WARNING: Lemons ahead! – **

**Also another song recommendation. You can find it on YouTube: Situations by Escape the Fate. **

**[Full Summary] Kagome Higurashi was desperate for romance. One day she answers the door and is met face-to-face with a hunky stranger! She wants him and for an unexplained reason he was willing to give himself to her! Kagome thinks it is too good to be true, little does she know things are about to get interesting. Romance/Humor**

**{Rating} M for lemons, language and whatever other fun stuff happens.**

**|Disclaimer| I own nothing of Inuyasha, and this story is strictly for pleasure, humor and whatever else. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome's lips moved in rhythm with his. It was like kami had crafted these perfect lips just for her, or at least that's what she hoped was the case.

He embraced her, his arms finding their way to her back. He pressed her close to him. She could feel his warm, muscular frame against her own petite body.

Most people would have been frightened, confused, a mixture of other emotions. But not Kagome, something in her had caused her to trust this stranger, even let him stay in her home. She felt a connection with him. Did he feel the same way? She wasn't sure. At the moment she really didn't care, all she was feeling was pleasure.

He pressed his lips harder against hers, kissing her roughly. She suppressed a moan that was threatening to escape her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to explore, feeling confident she did the same. Just as she had in the dream she traced her tongue over his two pointed canine teeth.

He suddenly pulled away; Kagome opened her eyes and looked into his face. He was looking into her eyes smirking. She didn't want to stop, not now! She leaned in for another kiss, but was startled when she felt herself being lifted off the kitchen floor. She squealed in surprise, but quickly recovered.

Inuyasha held her bridal-style. He smiled widely at her, after a moment leaning in for another sweet kiss. Kagome of course returned it.

Slowly he carried her from the kitchen. She was too distracted to realize he was making his way into her bedroom.

Once they had entered he carefully set her down onto her feet, all the while not releasing her lips from his. Once she was standing he slowly pulled back. The two of them were breathing fairly quickly.

Kagome looked into his animalistic eyes, the dim light made it seem as though they were glowing. The way he looked at her, it was the way a wolf would look at a dear before going in for the kill. She knew she should be afraid, but it was replaced by excitement. He reached out and grabbed one of her shoulders with his clawed hand.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome whispered.

Before she realized it she was being pushed back with immense strength, she landed on her back; the soft bedding broke her fall. Inuyasha hovered over her, his hips pressing against hers. She gasped as his lips smashed down on hers.

Kagome's hips grinded against his as they made out.

After a few more moments of kissing, Inuyasha nuzzled his face into her neck taking in her scent. He could smell she was aroused, yearning for him. He smiled to himself and began kissing her neck. Meanwhile one of his hands made their way down to her lower regions. His hand snuck its way into her shorts.

She inhaled sharply as she felt his fingers enter her. He smirked into a kiss, as he could smell her pleasure. He moved them in and out slowly.

The speed he was going at was torture! Kagome bucked her hips trying to hint that she wanted him to speed things up. And oh could he tell she wanted him too, but he ignored her silent pleas. He was enjoying torturing her.

"Please…" She breathed out.

"What was that?" He asked innocently.

"Fast….er…" She said between pants.

"You mean, like this?" He asked sweetly.

Without warning he began to move them as fast and as hard as he could. The look on her face was priceless. She began to moan, she could feel the pleasure building up and threatening to explode.

She moaned a little louder, the orgasm was nearly there!

Inuyasha smirked and stopped. He pulled his fingers out of her entrance leaving her there shocked.

"Wha?" She started.

He put a finger to her lips and hushed. She stayed silent, waiting for him to do something. Slowly he took hold of the edges of her tank top, realizing what he was doing she lifted her arms over her head allowing him to strip off the clothing. Her bare breasts lay right before the lecherous eyes.

He smirked and looked from her boobs to her face. She was bright red. She bit her lips nervously and turned away when she realized his gaze on her. Before she could completely look away he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His lips crashed down on hers, giving her a kiss that made her get butterflies.

While they kissed her own hands moved on their own accord. She hesitantly grabbed at his shirt, she tugged on it trying to imply he take it off. He once again ignored what she wanted; he loved to see the look in her eyes when she was left not getting what she wanted.

He pulled away, his golden eyes landed on her breasts. He reached out his hand and touched the soft skin around one of them. Gently he traced one of his clawed fingers around her erect nipple. She moaned in pleasure. Without warning his mouth grew closer and was eventually sucking on her breast. He teased her by nibbling and moving his tongue around.

Once he had finished with his 'fun' he got up and smiled widely looking down at the sweet, innocent girl before him.

Kagome's hair was a tangled black mess. Her eyes were slightly closed and her mouth was somewhat open as she took quick breaths in and out.

Her eyes widened as she felt his warm hand grace her cheek. The moments when he was gentle took her by surprise.

He leaned his head down and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to have fun with you."

She gulped, her heart began beating faster. She was anxious, excited, and simply wanted more.

A moment later he was standing, she could hear him fiddling with his belt and eventually the 'thud' of his pants falling to the ground. She could feel him turning around to look at her. The excitement was overwhelming.

With speed she didn't know was possible he was suddenly on top of her. He growled lowly and kissed her. One of his hands traveled down to her shorts and began to attempt to get them off. For some reason the damned things refused to budge, he ripped them off with one swift motion. Kagome gasped at the action but his kissing interrupted any thoughts she was having.

Inuyasha was prepared. And was quick to initiate what he wanted to do. Before Kagome could say a word he pushed his member into her.

She was taken by surprise and her hips bucked against his.

This guy wasn't having any mercy on her. He was rough, almost too rough… But in some strange way Kagome enjoyed it!

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks! More to come in the next chapter, I'm sorry if my lemons are a little rusty I haven't wrote any for quite some time. I hope you liked it and once again please leave a review: The more reviews the quicker the update! **

**I just wanted to mention to everyone that I have been getting comments about the story not making much sense and things like "Who would let some stranger into their house!?" I would just like to say that this story is not meant to be taken seriously, there is barely a storyline and it's just for fun! I have fun writing it and I hope you guys have fun reading it, and that is all that matters.  
**


End file.
